


The Anniversary

by Quietsan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Levi teasing Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Smut, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietsan/pseuds/Quietsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tries to cook anniversary dinner. Levi enjoys the sauce B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This is my first attempt at writing smut, so please be gentle ~

"Shit, shit, shit, you fuck-"

With deep red stains now decorating the otherwise relatively clean apron, and one scolded hand flapping wildly in the air, the obscenities kept piling out of Eren's mouth while he bounced in place, trying hard not to smash the frying-pan to pieces. He had once again managed to burn the red-wine sauce, and was now running out time, _and_ ingredients.

As the clock was nearing six, Levi was already on his way home, and Eren had wanted to have it all ready when he arrived through the door after a long day at the office.

It had all sounded so very good in theory.

The white-clothed table.

Burning candles.

Just the two of them, sharing a bottle of wine.

There were so many possible – _positive_ – outcomes from that, somewhat cheesy, waypoint, and admittedly, that was why Eren came up with the idea in the first place.

After all, your first anniversary is a big deal, and he’d wanted to be the one to surprise Levi for once.

But now, all Eren saw was his wishes go down the drain, along with what could have resembled a sauce, but looked more like burned syrup with chunks of onion.

"Why did I choose to make this of all things, and not something simpler?" he muttered, and preceded to scrub the pan for the second time that day.

Well, that was indeed a valid question, considering the fact that Eren's skill in the kitchen was about on the same level as a five-year-old.

It had all been going so well at first. While following step-by-step instructions written by his mother, Eren had managed to get the roast prepared, now getting crisp and golden in the oven. He’d tediously peeled the potatoes, all seven of them, and set them to boil on the stove. But the sauce had simply refused to cooperate, determined to turn into a soggy brown mess not quite suitable for consumption.

_“Maybe we have some instant-sauce in the cabinet, if I just add some spices-“_

Eren snapped his mouth shut at the voiced thought, immediately dismissing it.

Levi would _definitely_ notice the difference.

With slumped shoulders, Eren let his hand fall from its hold on the cabinet knob, and instead reached for the handle to the fridge which happened to contain few, but actual ingredients.

After chopping up the remaining onions, careful not to lose any vital body parts, Eren threw the bits into the warm pan and began stirring. The wine followed, hitting the pan with a sizzle, leaving Eren eyeing the now empty bottle. Luckily he’d bought extra, so the two of them didn’t have to pair the strenuously prepared dinner with water, since _that_ would ruin the whole thing.

If he even managed to finish the damn sauce in time.

As it happened, he didn't.

A soft click sounding from the door had Eren murmuring a few words not appropriate for sensitive ears, and began stirring the contents of the pan wildly, as if the hasty movement itself would make it finish quicker.

Slow footsteps echoed down the hallway, and a voice, more annoyed than usual reached his ears, "Hey Eren, have you forgotten the popcorn in the microwave again, it smells like its burn…"

With the voice trailing off, Eren felt dread build up in his stomach, and he turned slowly to look at his boyfriend.

Levi stood perfectly still, edged in the doorway between the hallway and what used to be their kitchen. With his grey eyes traveling over what now looked more like a battlefield, dirty pots and spoons cluttered over every flat space available, potato peels littering the sink and even the floor, Eren got a clear feeling the sauce wasn’t the only thing on his list of existing problems.

After what he felt like a few minutes, _hours_ , – _did he count every potato-peel? –_ Levi finally dragged his eyes off the floor and onto Eren. The look he wore did little to let Eren into what he was thinking, his face fitted into his usual passive expression, though a barely detectable gleam in his eyes let Eren believe he wasn’t pleased.

The whole thing was not turning out at all like Eren had planned, and while swallowing a disappointed groan he averted his eyes from Levi, turning his attention back to the pan. The wooden spoon felt heavy and foreign in his hand, and he barely managed to swivel it around the pan, its reddish contents bubbling quietly.

"Levi, I'm sorry,” he said, his voice small and filled with disappointment, “I wanted this to be perfect, I-"

"Who said I was complaining?"

Eren almost dropped the spoon at the unexpected, almost playful tone, and spun back in time to see a smirk ghost over Levi’s features, making the gleam in his eyes more evident. His change of voice was accompanied with something more than amusement, and that – _something_ – made Eren shiver from the thrill it stirred in him.

"Well, not with _this_ view at least," Levi added, his gaze lazily trailing down from Eren’s face, over his chest, arms and down to his naked feet.

It took Eren a second to remember, and actually realize what Levi was referring to, and when he did, a heated rush spread across his skin, and he fiddled with the edges of the stained white fabric covering his front.

After leaving the shower earlier, he’d only pulled on a pair of boxers before he ran over to check on the roast in the oven, and had since then entirely forgotten about clothes. To spare himself of possible burns he’d put on a tightly fitted white apron he’d found in a cabinet, and he hadn’t exactly counted on Levi coming home in time to see him wear it.

Not that Levi seemed to mind his choice of clothing. Or rather _lack of_.

With short breaths somehow finding their way out of his lungs, Eren let the spoon fall back into the pan and leaned back onto the counter, the idea of cooking a romantic dinner for two entirely slipped from his mind.

With just one look Levi had him pinned in place, his eyes warmed from steely grey and into molten with something entirely more promising than the threat of an imminent round cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

The distance between them grew smaller as Levi approached him in slow, measured steps, the fabric of his black slacks and grey, buttoned up shirt following his body’s movements like they were made for him, clinging to his lean figure like second skin.

Eren, unable to move from his position, found himself undressing him with his eyes, peeling every button open and revealing the mouthwatering body he knew was concealed underneath. He wanted to reach out and grab a handful of the black tie Levi was wearing, and eradicate the remaining distance between them, to place his lips on those that were now curved in a teasing smirk.

"Weren't you doing something? I think I can sense something burning," Levi mused, eyes skidding over Eren’s cheeks, and following the flush covering even his bared collarbones. Eren swallowed, catching on the implied meaning, and felt another rush of heat travel down his body to pool low below his stomach. The lack of pants did little to relieve him of the warmth he was experiencing both from the heat from the stove, and from his growing arousal. In fact, not wearing pants made Eren acutely aware that his growing erection had little to hide behind with the thin sheet of fabric covering his boxers.

Since he’d abandoned the idea of finish cooking the meal, he offered Levi a small, and playful smile, glancing at him through thick lashes.

"There is something else I'd rather be doing right now."

"Is that so?" Levi teased, eyeing the detail which Eren did little to hide, and placed one hand on the counter beside Eren’s hip, leaning so close Eren could feel the heat, and faint scent of cologne drifting off him.

With the proximity, and Levi’s scent invading his senses, Eren gave up on restraining himself any longer, and was about to reach out when Levi added, his tone once again amused "As it is, I'm curious to taste whatever it is you're making."

At once, the loaded atmosphere seemed to evaporate, and Eren blinked like he just woke up from a dream. Staring down at Levi, he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

Was he being… _rejected_? What…?

Eren thought he must have been wearing an expression close to shock, because then Levi let out a sound closely resembling a laugh, one hand clutched to his stomach.

 _Fucking hilarious_ , Eren thought, his face twisting into something far from amusement.

 _Why do I forget the fact that the thing he likes to do the most is to tease me, or rather, piss me off?_  
  
With a frustrated groan Eren turned back to the stove, no longer in the mood for seeing the man who could make him hot in seconds, then send him out in the cold the next. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for continuing the cooking either, but he wasn’t going to run off like some kid, though he wasn’t going to talk to _him_ either. Somehow, he found himself picking up the spoon and beginning to stir the sauce again, which amazingly hadn’t burned yet.

Silence fell between them, filling the room until the only thing being heard was the low scrape of the wooden spoon against the pan. Still, Eren had to fight the urge to glance sideways and look at Levi who was still leaning at the counter next to him, so very close and just quietly watching Eren’s every move.

_No, if Levi treated him like that even on their anniversary, he wouldn’t-_

A low gasp broke his train of thought when he felt a firm hand grip his left hip, the contact sending a jolt straight down to his groin.

Then Levi leaned in close, letting his arm stretch all around Eren’s unclothed back, peeking out from Eren’s right side. Without meaning to, Eren glanced sideways to see what Levi was up to, letting out a low hiss between clenched teeth, too aware of the arm wrapped around him, too aware of the goose bumps traveling down his back.

"What are you…?"

With a quick movement, Levi dipped his index finger into the pan and then into his mouth, slowly licking the red stickiness from his finger. Eren's eyes grew wide, and his breath hitched as he watched Levi’s finger leave his mouth with a faint _plop_.

"Hmm, not bad," Levi hummed, letting his eyes drift down the apron concealing Eren's still detectable arousal, "just a bit longer, and it's done."

Eren pursed his lips and stared back at the pan, "Stop teasing me," he muttered, feeling all too frustrated about the hot-and-cold treatment he was receiving. Levi then disappeared from his side, and the grip on Eren's hip loosened to a faint caress, the fingers gliding down over the fabric of the apron.

"Oh, it was good in fact, though there is one thing that I find more appetizing," Levi continued, his warmth still so close Eren knew he was right behind him.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, and took in a deep breath to steady himself before starting, sounding more annoyed than he wanted to let on, "Levi-"

He was cut short by a tug at the knot of the apron, its ends falling down his sides, loosening the fabric around his body. Eren didn’t have time to react before warm hands snaked around his waist and up over his bare chest. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he felt fingers nudge his stiffened nipples, the warmth urging him to push forward to make more contact.

A low chuckle sounded close to his ear, and the fingers continued their almost painfully slow movements, rubbing and pinching softly, making Eren give voice to the yearning sensation thrumming in his whole body.

“Levi…” Eren breathed, straining to turn around and touch him.

He was immediately pushed forward, Levi pressing his body into him, hindering Eren unable to move.

"No, you keep your hands occupied with stirring that sauce, I still want a taste," Levi said softly, pressing his lips onto Eren’s bare shoulder. The string of words were laced with such desire and command that Eren took in a ragged breath, one hand gripped tight around the edge of the counter to keep himself upright.

With the dark promise fresh in his mind, Eren seized his meagre attempt at freeing himself and relaxed his stiffened limbs, and was shortly thereafter rewarded with nimble hands traveling down his body, brushing over the hem of his boxers and over his throbbing erection.

When the hands stopped moving, Eren couldn’t prevent a small whine escaping his throat.

_Surely he wasn’t going to stop now was he?_

“Keep. Stirring,” Levi whispered darkly between planting smoldering kisses along Eren’s shoulder blades.

While biting his lip in anticipation, Eren picked up the spoon and began swiveling the wooden instrument in slow circles in the pan, and soon, all his concentration had to go in that single movement, because all he wanted to do was to throw his head back and give into the pleasure now surging through him.

Levi had slid his hands down Eren’s underwear, and was now gripping him, moving his hand over his cock in achingly slow strokes, eliciting frustrated, breathy moans from Eren.

Abruptly, the hand vanished and Eren was dragged backwards a few steps away from the counter, making it hard for him to reach the pan and fulfill the order he’d been given.

While gripping the counter with one hand, he was about to ask what was going on when he felt Levi slide down and around him, placing himself in front of Eren.

Underneath the apron.

"Levi, what are you…? I can't reach- _Nggh_ "

All coherent thought seemed to leave Eren’s mind blank except the feeling of the wet tongue slowly licking its way from the base of his cock and up the shaft, swirling around the tip of the head, leaving Eren panting, craving more.

"You were saying?" Levi asked, letting his tongue brush over the head, once, twice, making Eren involuntarily jerk his hips forward with every stroke.

Eren was unable to get his thoughts, and even less his mouth functioning, as he felt Levi grip him firmly, but not doing anything further than letting his hot breath drift over his sensitive skin, like he was waiting for an answer. Finally, Eren managed to pull something together closely resembling a sentence, “A-Ah… I-I… Don’t s-“

As it was, Levi had no problem with the function of his own mouth, as he between words let his tongue reach out, giving small licks wherever he knew would elicit the faint sounds of pleasure rolling out of Eren’s mouth, “Remember what you were supposed to be doing…brat?”

Eren let his eyes fall open – _When had he closed them?_ – and stared down onto the stove where the sauce still bubbled quietly, getting thicker by the minute.

Right.

Their anniversary. The kitchen. Dinner. The sauce. The order.

Eren glanced down the fabric where Levi was concealed, quietly waiting for his answer.

He didn’t have a choice. Eren was completely, fully at the mercy of the man between his legs. And in this moment, if this was the reward, he would obey everything asked of him. And he would do it most willingly.

Slowly, Eren picked up the neglected spoon, and once again began stirring.  
  
An appreciate hum sounded from Levi’s throat before he let his lips glide down achingly slow, taking Eren in deep, swiveling his tongue over his cock until it hit the back of his throat.

It took all of Eren's concentration to keep his hands busy stirring the pan, when all he wanted was to put them on the man kneeling before him, put his hands into his hair and tug and pull at the ends, feeling himself sink deeper into that hot mouth.

With his lips locked around him, Levi slid one finger under edge of the boxers, easing them down Eren’s legs, then squeezing his smooth backside firmly, intent on making Eren produce even louder sounds.  
  
“Ngghhh- Gaah-!”

After feeling the head hitting the back of Levi’s throat again Eren’s peeled his once again unwillingly closed eyes open, and saw, despite his lack of current interest in it, that the sauce had finally come together. In the same instant, he pushed the pan to the side and finally let his head fall back, fully concentrating and surrendering to waves of pleasure flowing inside him. In fear of Levi still being able to stop, Eren kept his hands clenched around the edge of the counter, his breath raw and ragged in his throat.

Soon he felt his stomach tighten, he knew he was closing towards his climax, and Levi seemed to knew it as well, sucking more intensively than before, taking all of Eren in until his lips laid thick around the base.

"Levi, I'm… I," Eren moaned breathlessly, and finally loosened his grip to entwine his fingers into Levi’s hair, twisting and pulling at the dark strands.

A muffled moan sounded from Levi’s throat, and he squeezed down both hands on Eren’s ass, pressing himself even deeper onto the length, and with that, Eren let himself fall over the edge with a roar ripping from his throat.

For a moment, Eren just stood there, panting and trembling, his fingers still clenched hard around Levi’s hair. He jerked when he felt lips traveling back down his cock, leaving the now overly sensitive head with a small slurp. Warm hands smoothed down his backside, moving gently over his now slightly soar skin. Slowly, Eren let his fingers uncurl around the strands of hair, and he felt Levi moving, and then reappear from underneath the fabric.

With a small flush dusting his cheeks, and wearing an amused, _satisfied_ , expression, Levi looked close to radiant, making Eren even weaker in the knees than he already was. Eren found himself unable to form words, and just stared in amazement at the gorgeous creature before him, the one he could call _his_. Levi flashed him a crooked grin and glanced over at the now finished meal on the stove, his eyes narrowing in amusement.

Turning back, he licked his still glistening lips once, and then reached up to press a quick kiss onto Eren's slightly trembling, half-open mouth.

"Happy anniversary Eren," he murmured, his voice still dark and promising. With one finger, he loosed his tie, and before turning away added, "And after dinner, I'm expecting dessert."


End file.
